


Stridercest Secret Santa Gift 2017

by Snowy818



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Here is my gift for my Stridercest Secret Santa, happy holidays everyone!(FANART)





	Stridercest Secret Santa Gift 2017

https://lifewarrior00.tumblr.com/post/169170704558/here-is-my-gift-for-my-stridercest-secret-santa

I think I need a computer to imbed, Oh well, hope you like it! The recipient's name wasn't places here jist incase they don't publicly ship it. And a happy New Year too!


End file.
